The Beginning of Life
by notthatdumb
Summary: Jon14 is a ordinary man, or so people think he is. He meets many friends when he first pops up. But when the City of Elder's is destroyed, but a new city is built soon after, Jon14 can't help but think something is not right.
1. Plop!

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Thanks.**

Have you EVER heard of minecraft? Of course you have. Why would you be reading this otherwise? Minecraft is a wondrous world of excitement, adventure, and building.

You have been there before have you not? Even if you haven't, this man never did. But is about to go to Minecraft, and is a deciding role on his world. But before all of that can even happen, he needs to survive.

So what must he do of course? He must chop trees, make a pickaxe, get stone, blah blah blah you know the stuff. He is our main character in this whole thing. So which way does he survive?

The MINECRAFT way! Which is his only way! But even if we know all this, what is his name?

This person is Jon14. He will lead great armies against great darkness, build great city's for great empires, fight the strongest enemy ever known to live.

But as said, that is for another time.

So for now as said, he must survive. Where does he spawn in? When does he spawn? To answer your question, in about 3 seconds.

3…

2…

1…

PLOP

"Ow… urgh!" said a blue shirted person. This person was Jon14. He has a blue shirt, purple pants, and some black shoes. He plopped right in the middle of a wasteland, with plenty of tall grass and… well grass.

There was also a forest nearby for some wood. It was a perfect spot to build and survive… if he knew how to.

"Okay, nice terrain. Some grass. And a forest. What do I do now?" he asked to himself.

He went to a large grass area. There stood a 2-block high grass hill. He examined of what he could do.

"Interesting. I wonder what thi-" before he could finish, a arrow went right past his shoulder.

**A cliffhanger O.o . You'll find out what happened next chapter. For now, thanks for reading. Sorry also that it was short, didn't have much time and it was just an introduction. I promise the second chapter will be much longer.**


	2. A new friend

**Now you find out what almost shot him. Enjoy!**

"What the..." said Jon14 confused. When he turned around, he saw a figure that looked almost like a skeleton. It had a bow, was holding out his hands on it, and was preparing to send another arrow when it suddenly stopped.

"Hey... wait a minute" said the skeleton-look-alike.

"Did you just talk? Aren't you a skeleton!" asked Jon14. This was too confusing for him.

"What! If I was a skeleton, I would be burning right now." said the skeleton-look-alike.

"Then who or what are you?" asked Jon14 once again.

"My name is Alpha953. I've been here for a few days, and all I found was this bow, a few arrows, and some wood." said alpha953.

"Why do you like like a skeleton though?" asked Jon14.

"What? No I..." said Alpha953, then he looked down and saw the shade covering him, making him LOOK like a skeleton.

"Oh thats why. I was under the shade, haha! Man I am dumb."

"Your not dumb. I am. I'm new to this place."

"You mean you just plopped here?"

"Yep."

"Ah, then I have a lot to teach you if your going to survive here." said Alpha953.

"Cool!" said Jon14 jumping up and down. 5 minutes into coming and he already met a new friend, and was going to learn how to survive. How much better could this day get?

"Alright. If your going to even survive here w..." alpha953 said and then stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" asked Jon14. If alpha wasn't afraid of shooting him down, what would make him stop?

"Cr... cre... CREEPEEEEER!" yelled Alpha953 then got his bow up and prepared to shoot.

"Creeper? What the heck is tha..." before he could finish, a green object with 4 legs appeared right next to him.

"sssssSSSSS..." sssed the creeper.

BOOM! Jon14 was sent afar a little. Luckily, the creeper wasn't well trained, as jon14 only had a few marks.

"You got lucky. That was one of the stupid creepers." complimented Alpha953.

"You still haven't told me what a creeper is. Don't tell me the look though, I think I saw it right before it disappeared" said Jon14.

"You mean blown up"

"What?"

"Creepers are the thing that you just saw. Their weapon is coming up right behind you, right in front of you, basically right near you and blow up. Usually they suceed in blowing you up as well, but you got extremely lucky." explained Alpha953

"Oh. Well I wonder how much lucky I have left" joked Jon14.

"I'd say about none left."

"You serious?"

"Possibly."

"How possibly?" laughed Jon14

"Do we have to get technical here?"

"Possibly."

"How possibly?" laughed Alpha953

"50/50" explained Jon14

"Darn it, I wish I was good as you on that kind of talking situation"

"What?"

"Just come on, do you want to be teached or not?"

"Right behind you..." finished Jon14.

A day passed and Jon14 was teached the basics on how to survive, including how to make a pickaxe, a sword, a shovel, a axe, how to chop wood, and how to get stone.

**Still short I know but it was longer than the other one. Next chapter is Jon14 learning how to fight monsters, and how to make a house. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be out soon!**


	3. A third person?

**Sorry for not posting anything in a while. Had... problems. Anyways, heres chapter 3!**

"See there you go. Now you got the hang of it" said Alpha953.

"Really? Man I thought this would be easier... just glad I got it now." said Jon14. Making a wooden sword was challenging for him. Mainly though due to he is new to this. Specially due to the fact he came out of nowhere. He wondered though, did Alpha953 come out of nowhere as well? It was a tricky question.

Alpha953 was teaching Jon14 how to craft the basic tools. He needed a workbench of course. Luckily, Jon14 got the hand of it in like... 3 hours (game time).

"Okay so you said we were going to make a base right?" asked Jon14.

"Well duh. We aren't just going to sit around all night doing nothing except getting blown up by creepers and having the zombies eat our remains." pointed out Alpha953.

"You got a point there..."

"Alright so let's go back to that grassy wasteland. It would be a good place to make a house."

"And get spotted..." pointed out Jon14

"Yes it is. But monsters won't be able to come get us if we are in the building correct?"

"Correct..."

"Now we agree on each other's terms"

Jon14 and Alpha953 went back to the grassy wasteland, from where Jon14 started at. When they got back they saw another person there, fighting a creeper.

"DIE ALREADY!" said the mysterious person.

"Were coming to help!" said Jon14.

"Jon, wait!" yelled Alpha953, but Jon14 was already out of range to hear him. Alpha just went along and helped Jon14 and the mysterious person kill the creeper.

"Thanks for the help, but I already was okay" said the mysterious person.

"Don't you know what those things are..." said Jon14

"Yes I do, and I have soloed many creepers in my life!" interrupted the mysterious person.

"Well what is your name?" asked Alpha953.

"Laughup02. What is your buisness here? I was about to start a city."

"We er... I plopped here, and Alpha953 found me here." answered Jon14.

"Ah. Your newbies then?"

"Excuse me?" said Alpha953 and Jon14 in unison.

"Here, take this." said laughup02. He gave both Jon14 and Alpha953 a stack of 37 diamond, and a whole bunch of wood and cobblestone.

"Wow, where did you get this from?" asked Alpha953.

"I've been here for 5 months, where do you think I got it?"

"Um..."

"Exactly!" said laughup02.

"Alright, you going to help me build the city or not? I already have plans for it. And trust me, it is going to be pretty amazing." said laughup02.

"Yeah but how much do you know about this world?" asked Jon14.

"That's a question for another time." answered Laughup02.

"Okay, how about this question. Are there any more people out there?" asked Alpha953.

"Of course! Hundrends! Thousands! Possibily millions! Even possibily billions! I have met 27 people in my life. However, all died. I'll tell you their stories when were done with the city. Trust me, when it is done, you'll eventually see people coming." explained laughup02. Could it really be true? Could there be more people out there, just searching for a home, and these 3 people were the one to do it? Could this be the beginning for life?

"Alright so I want to ask you one more thing" asked Jon14.

"And what is that?" said laughup02.

"What is the history of this place?" asked jon14.

**Sorry to end it here but I like to leave cliffhangers. I also ran out of time, and I don't want the story to be too long each chapter. I don't want it to be too short either, but this thing would take up a lot of space, so ending this chapter here. Thanks for reading, and hope to get next chapter out sooner then this one took.**


	4. History

**Yes, this came MUCH sooner, as expected. Even longer too :D. That's mostly because I had more time on my hands. That won't last sadly though. Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

Laughup02 looked down to the ground and sighed. There was no way he was going to get out of this one. "I'll tell you the story while we build the city, deal?"

"Fine." said Jon14. At least he would know while building.

"Well here is the story." Jon14 and Alpha953 opened their ears and prepared to listen.

"It was a long time ago, I believe 2 years ago, A man had a dream. He dreamed of a wondrous world for everyone to be on. And it was a good dream too. The world was named Minecraft, which contained many different dimensions. We are on the dimension named the Overworld. I don't know how many dimensions there are, and how to get to any of them. I don't even know any of them except the one we are on. But anyways, when he made the land, he made the water, lava, basically all the fluids. Then he made the animals we see today, like the pig, cow, chicken, and sheep. When he was done with all this, he prepared to move out and explore his new created lands. But before he went, he made a mistake. He actindently did something that letted in dangerous and creepy monsters that hunger for flesh, or just love to kill people.

"Some of these are zombies, skeletons, and creepers. Spiders were supposed to be friendly, but the creator did something wrong so the spiders are hostile at night. The creator then made us. We are known as Earthlanders. He choosed us to watch over his land, and make sure nothing bad happened. Well, as you can see, we did a horrible job.

"Creepers, zombies, skeletons, spiders, run amok in the lands of Minecraft. We have no control over it. Over time, 5 months actually, more of us Earthlanders were dieing than normal. We were still able to keep the population at steady, but we could tell something was wrong. We did an investigation, and we lost many men trying to find out what it was. 2 months later, we discovered the problem.

"Each of the kind of enemies had formed a king, basically a leader. Each king ruled under their kind, which made them more organized, dangerous, and skilled. There is the Creeper King, Zombie King, Skeleton King, and Spider King, of the Spider King being the weakest of them all, yet the fastest of them all.

"Either way, the population of the Earthlanders have stayed at a stable rate for the time being. But we have no idea when our population will be decreasing more than it should be. That is why I have been traveling, finding a suitable spot to make a city, to guard out all those hostile against the Earthlanders.

"So far, I had no luck. I found this place just now, and thought it would be a suitable spot. That is when I was ambushed by three creepers. I managed to handle two of them, and you two helped me handle the third one. We have an upside to us though. 2 weeks ago, we discovered the zombies and skeletons have went to war, and the spiders and creepers have been caught in the middle. Creepers joined the zombies side, and the spiders joined the skeleton side. Somehow however, the skeletons have an advantage, due to them being able to ride spiders. We call them Spider Jockeys, and are an extremely dangerous foe. Most of them are generals in combat, so we try and stay away from them.

"We Earthlanders have been caught in the middle of all this combat, and are on no side. For 2 years we have had no home, no civilization. No place to set a home, and live out for the rest of our life. Even when a home was made, creepers came shortly after and blew it up.

"They said I was the only one to be able to set up a city for us to be safe. They also said I was not going to do it alone. I suppose they meant you two would help me."

"Wait, who are they?" asked Jon14.

"They, are the Elder's of the Overworld. They are the oldest living people in the Overworld. They say that someone will eventually rise up, and defeat all menaces of evil. They also said whoever is the person to do this, will have a ally. A man at their side. They said that the man at the hero's side would be me. I am not sure if I believe this, but so far, everything seems to be coming correct. The elder's also told me to come back to them when the city is complete, so we can move everyone to the city, and be able to populate our species." answered laughup02.

"Amazing story I have to say. Too bad its not real." said Alpha953.

"Not real you say? Look over there" said laughup02. He pointed towards a spider and a creeper fighting.

"See? They are at war with each other."

"Okay fine, I was joking. Just trying to be funny. said Alpha953. Jon14 laughed. Alpha was never one with comedy.

"So what do we do about this?" asked Jon14.

"That is the tricky part. I have yet to discover what we do against this. I have also not yet discovered who is the hero who will save us all. When that day comes though, I will be at his side, every step of the way. When he needs me, I'll be there. If I am to be a great helper for our species, then I shall."

"That's brave of you." said Alpha953

"It is if you say it is. Oh and you can stop now, were done." said laughup02. After they finished, they went up the wall guarding the city. Wooden houses made with cobblestone floors, stone slab roads, with fence posts and black wool on top with torches all around. Obsidian walls to protect against any explosion, with archer posts at each corner and each gate to fire at incoming enemies, and a piston system for gates. Yep, it was a perfect place to live. And a comfy one too.

"I think we did a great job. I mean, who wouldn't want to live here!" said Jon14.

"Zombies." said laughup02. Jon14 fell on the stone slab floor and started laughing excitidetly. It was an excellent joke... at least for him. "Now, I need you two to do something." said laughup02.

"What do we need to do?" asked Jon14 and Alpha953 in unision.

"I need you both to do daily jobs guarding the walls until we can get some guards. With your expierence, I believe you'll handle. Here, take this armor, sword, and bow and arrows." answered laughup02. He gave Alpha953 and Jon14 the military stuff they needed to handle the protection of the walls.

"I'll go to the elders and inform them about the new city. When I come back, the elders should be with me and we should be getting citizens soon. Good luck on your defence." said laughup02.

"And good luck on your trip" said Jon14.

Jon14 and Alpha953 climbed the ladders to the walls and began their patrol of the walls. Laughup02 headed out into the other forest in the direction of The Elders of Minecraft. Before long, while he was going through the forest, he heard a preassure plate step, looked down and saw he stepped on a preassure plate. Then he heard the sounds of TNT.

**Ahhh... cliffhangers cliffhangers cliffhangers. I just love making them. And this was really quickly released after the third chapter. I don't think next time I'll have much time, so expect next chapter to be out next week. If I get time though it'll be posted sooner.**


	5. The City of Elders

**This was supposed to be out yesterday, but I ran out of time. I don't own Minecraft, and I own most of the characters.**

Laughup02 was trained in the wilderness, and he knew this was a trap. He ran as far as he could and suddenly 5, possibly even 10 TNT from underground exploded. He was caught in the blast, but left with only scratches.

"That was close" said laughup02. He knew this couldn't be set up so fast. He went through this forest to find the spot for the city. He sighed and continued on the path, wondering who made that trap, who was it for, and why was it there. He eventually got lost in his thoughts and bumped into a tree. He went back onto the path when he got back up. It was a long walk, still 500 blocks to go.

To pass the time, laughup02 started shooting any zombies, skeletons, spiders, or creepers he saw near him, even if they ignored him. It didn't take long for him to get low on arrows that he had to stop. When he did stop shooting though, he approached the city. Or... what WAS the City of Elders.

"Oh... my..." stuttered laughup02. The town was in ruins.

Fire was everywhere, and TNT and creeper explosions were seen everywhere. Many bodys were down on the floor, and some were shattered apart, probally eaten by zombies. It looked like there were no survivors. Laughup02 walked around the town, trying to find any survivors and bring them to the city he and his friends made. He searched around for 5 minutes and could not find anyone. Then he turned around and just for a second, he thought he saw someone.

"Was that who I thought it was?" said laughup02. He was taught many things from the elders, having him know many things. Not everything, but many. When he thought that no one could of survived, he saw a hand reach out from a tumbling building.

"He... help... m... e..." said the dieing man. Laughup02 reached for his arm and pulled him out. When the dust was pushed off his face, Laughup02 knew who it was. Elder lance77am, the leader of the elders.

"Elder Lance77am, what happened here!" asked Laughup02 in a hurry. He carried Elder Lance77am out of the town and near the forest, trying to help him survive.

"Elder, this looks all too recent. What happened here, who did this!" asked Laughup02. Elder Lance77am was dieing, and no way to prevent it.

"Laughup02... my pupil... it... it was the legend... the... legend we... all feared... it... it has come... come to... kill... us... all..." said weakly Lance77am. His mouth stopped moving and his head was weightless. He was dead. Laughup02 started crying, putting the dead head against his. There was no way he could bring him back, no way at all. He suddenly had remembered the man that disappeared in a second.

There was a legend once spoken by the Elders, that if ever awakened, would destroy all the realm's of Minecraft, and bring those he saw fit to leave alive to chaos. The Elders feared him, and said not even the mighty hero that was fortold to save the lands could defeat him alone. The only way to defeat him if he was ever awoken was the legendary hero and laughup02, and elder lance77am had to combine their powers into one blade, where the Legendary Hero would use it to slay the legand for good. But since no one knew who was the legendary hero, they put him to sleep in a far away dungeon.

But now that Lance77am is dead, Laughup02 knew that if the man WAS awoken, and the man he saw, then everything they ever worked on, is going to be shredded to pieces. The Overworld would turn dark, and all other realms would be chaotic or dead.

Laughup02 carried his dead elder back to the city. It was a memorial for when a elder was killed. For him to be taken to a city if he was dead outside the city. If he was dead inside the city, he is carried around the city at least 5 times. When he arrived, Alpha and Jon were shooting away at invaders at the front door. Creepers kept trying to blow up the wall, with no hope. Skeletons tried to snipe Jon and Alpha, with no success. Jon and Alpha were having a blast. When the last enemy was dead, they spotted Laughup02, carrying a dead body to the city.

"Alpha, look!" said Jon, and pulled him to see Laughup02 carrying a dead body. They knew something was wrong. And it was probally not good.

"Open the gates!" said laughup02 in a loud voice. Alpha did as he was told. He climed down the ladder, and ran to the gates, and opened the gates at the pull of a lever. The gates opened, and Laughup02 put down the body on the ground. It still hadn't started decaying yet.

"Guys, I have terrible news. This news probally effects us all too." said laughup02 in a sad voice. Jon and Alpha knew this could be something that can't be ignored.

They went to the Inn and Laughup02 started telling the story. "Guys, when I was going to the City of Elder's, I stepped on a preassure plate that activated so much TNT, it blew up a big hole in the forest. I luckily got out of there quickly and kept going to the city. When I got to the city, the city was in flames, and I could tell it was invaded. I searched around for survivors everywhere and found only one, who died shortly after."

"Which is the dead person you brought in?" asked Alpha

"Yes. His name is Elder Lance77am. He prefers to be called Lance, but I still call him Elder Lance77am. He was the leader of the elder's." said laughup02.

"My gosh, and you sure there aren't any survivors?" said Jon.

"No. Now, there is only one person who could do this. It is a man that was put away far away by the Elder's. They say he was so powerful that even the Legendary Hero couldn't kill him alone."

"How could they kill him then?" asked Jon

"The Legendary Hero, Me, and Elder Lance77am would have to put all 3 of our powers into one blade, which the Legendary Hero would use the blade, to slay the terrible man, once and for all."

"What is the blade called?" asked Alpha

"The blade is called The Blade of Sanctions. It is a powerful blade that can kill even the mightiest of men, in one cut." said laughup02. He breathed slowly. Jon knew laughup02 was hiding something from them.

"Do you know who this terrible man is called?" asked Jon.

Laughup02 sighed and had to tell them. If they were going to help him, he needed to tell them. "Herobrine" he said softly.

**Yes yes, Herobrine. Best person I could fit into this. Also, NOTE: laughup02 is a REAL person. He is me. So is lance77am. Hes my friend, and has an account on . I gotted permission to use lance's name in this story. Thanks for reading.**


	6. The Beginning

_A/N:_

**I've literally had NO time on my hands to continue the story. I have stay determined though to continue the story. I have got a lot more motivation and time now, so hopefully I can get through this.**

X

Jon and Alpha were shocked to hear the word "Herobrine". It sounded unfamiliar to them, but yet, it sounded somewhat familiar to Jon. It was strange to Jon. He couldn't seem to get that name out of his head. Herobrine... Herobrine... Herobrine...

"Herobrine?" asked Alpha. He never heard that name before. At first though he thought he would be a "good guy" instead of some evil dude. He mostly thought of this because of the "Hero" in his name. But then he snapped himself out of it when the trio heard someone knocking on the gates.

"Is it what we hoped for?" said laughup02, barging through the doors of the inn and heading towards the north gates. When they approached it, it was indeed who they thought it was. Their first citizen.

"Hello, who are you?" asked the citizen. Laughup02 was happy that what he planned was to come true. Laughup then answered to the man "My name is laughup02, we just built this fair city, hoping to get in as many people as possible. Would you like to be the first outsider to join this city?" The man was confused at first, but then agreed to come in. Jon and Alpha soon came and saw laughup opening the gates. Then they saw the man who came in. Laughup then climbed down the ladder and walked up the man who entered the town.

"We have many homes and jobs available. I suggest you at the most get a house, otherwise it won't be very comfortable in the town." said laughup. He then heard loads of footsteps coming. Human footsteps. He could tell the town just attracted a lot of attention. Laughup02 walked up to Jon and Alpha and asked them "Guys, we can't have people just barging into the town with a proper access. So until we get some people hired as guards, I need you two to get people through ONE AT A TIME. I don't want any griefers."

"Griefers?" asked Jon

"People who steal, destroy, or just mess around things or people. The Elders were able to keep everyone out of their town except for people they trusted to prevent griefers. Since the elders are dead, I have to rely on you two." replied Laughup02.

"You can count of us!" said Alpha. Alpha and Jon saluted Laughup02 and then headed for the gates to help keep control of the mob.

Laughup02 led the man to Neighborhood 1A, showing him each house and it's inside, so he could decide which house he would want. After showing them all, the man decided to own House 9A. After the decision, the man went into his house and started to unpack, and told laughup02 he'll work at the inn as a bartender. Laughup02 was fine with that, he could use some drinks finally after a long construction, and went to the walls and climbed the ladder. When he looked at the line of people, he knew this would take more than 3 hours just to get everyone in a spot.

When Laughup02 approached the west side of the wall, he saw the mysterious person again he saw at the City of Elders. When he blinked, he was gone. He then turned and saw the man right in front of him. He quickly grabbed his diamond sword and attacked the man. It quickly turned into just white smoke, showing it was a fake image. Laughup02 then tripped over the wall from the force of using the diamond sword. Jon heard it and rushed over to help him up.

"What happened?" asked Jon. Laughup02 dusted himself off and said "I thought I saw someone. But it was just me hallucinating." Laughup02 quickly got up himself and went to his home to rest. He spent the rest of the time he was awake trying to figure out what they were going to do next. It was obviously true that Herobrine had been released. He couldn't think clearly shortly after he got in his bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

X

_BOOM!_

Laughup02 was awoken suddenly and hit his head on the wall. He rubbed his head and went outside to see what the heck happened. When he got outside he found out it was a celebration He tried to find Alpha or Jon, and ask them what was the celebration about. He had to go through more than 20 citizens dancing around, or throwing snowballs in the air just to get to the next road. It took him more than 10 minutes to find Alpha, but when he did, he grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled to him "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Alpha slapped Laughup02 and said "Don't yell in my ear! It may be loud here but you DON'T HAVE TO YELL!"

Laughup02 then slapped Alpha "Okay then neither do you. Now answer my question. What the heck is going on?"

"Today is the anniversary of the town's success. We shall be holding this celebration every month on this exact date."

"The 9th?"

"Yep! And at the end of this celebration, you get to name the city!" Laughup just stood there, jaw open when Alpha said that.

"Why didn't you wake me then?"

"I didn't know you were asleep..." Laughup02 pointed his index finger at Alpha then just went away, going to the inn to get a drink. When he got inside, it was just as hectic in there as it was outside in the city. Laughup then went to the seat in front of the bartender and asked for a bottle of water, with nothing special. He wasn't in the mood for any kind of other drinks at the time. The bartender grabbed a glass bottle and then filled the bottle from the sink (cauldron) and gave it to laughup. "Enjoy, just like I enjoy this city." said the bartender. Laughup drank his bottle quickly and then gave the bottle back to the bartender.

"Whats the matter? I thought you would be happy, you ARE the the leader of this city aren't you?" asked the bartender.

"I am happy, I just got some things on my mind. Personal things."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll get over it quickly. At the mean time, enjoy the celebration! I suggest thinking of a name for the city too, because the naming starts in one hour."

"Thanks for the heads up." Laughup payed the bartender with 2 gold nuggets (the currency of the city) and then left to go to the celebration. When he left the building, he bumped into Jon.

"Finally, I found you!" said Jon very quickly. Laughup was confused at the moment.

"We need to talk... now!" Jon then grabbed Laughup's arm and then pulled him to his house. Jon then pushed in a chair for Laughup, and went to get 2 bottles of water. When he came back, he gave a bottle to Laughup, then sat down.

Laughup started the converstation. "Okay, why did you pull me out?"

"Look Laughup, remember when you told us about Herobrine?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Laughup knew something was up.

"Well, Alpha has seemed to completely forgotten about it, or got it out of his head. But for some reason, it won't go away. It keeps pestering inside of my skull. I don't know what is up, but I need to find out."

"Well then. I think I have a clue, that might just help you. In two days, we'll go and figure out what is bothering you. We'll bring Alpha, and some guards with us as well. But not today, or tomorrow because the city will need me. Okay?"

"I don't know if I can wait, but I'll try and hold my patience."

"Good. Spend those two days getting us prepared for what we might need. Here is a list of what everyone should have." Laughup gave Jon his Journey list to show him what everyone should at least have when they began their journey. Jon took the list and started preparing.

X

"Welcome citizens! Today, we are going to finally name our beloved town. A town of hope! A town of peace! A town, of the beginning! THE BEGINNING OF LIFE FOR MINECRAFTIA!" said laughup. The citizens started cheering for the excitement. "Today fellow citizens, we have had a tally between our top leaders, to decide what the name shall be. And those tallys have finished, and the name is..." Alpha handed laughup the piece of paper, containing the name of the city. "...DIAMONDFORGE!" The town cheered in excitement. It was a beginning. A TRUE beginning. It was a beginning for life. It was a beginning for adventure. A begininning for the future. But deep down where no one knew, it was also a beginning... for war.

_A/N:_

**This is the end of the story! The next story, War of the Mobs, is the next story of this saga. I had to end it here because it would get off-topic for the title if I continued it here. Thanks to all for the motivation to keep this story going!**


End file.
